Forever With You Is Such A Short Amount Of Time
by Seana2271
Summary: Chloe knows her Huntington's is getting worse. But will it ruin this special day for her?


Chloe stood there looking at her reflection in the mirror she knew the Huntington's was slowly getting worse. She could see it even if no one else had said anything. She tried her best to hide it, but she saw the looks she got from people when her body suddenly jerked or her speech started to slur on occasions. She knew she was on borrowed time, each day slowly her body was giving into the disease. She thought back to her mum's final days, she didn't want to go out like that. She wanted it in on her own terms with the people she loved. More importantly the person she loved most in the world.

Elly.

They had been through so much already in their relationship more than anyone thought they could manage. From when Chloe was first diagnosed with Huntington's to falling in love with Elly, to the wedding and the fall out of their night of passion. No one gave them a chance to actually be a couple, but yet against all odds they managed it. Chloe had tried so hard to hide the progression of the disease from Elly, she didn't want to put her through more hurt. Elly had put everything on the line when she broke up with Mark and finally admitted she was in love with the wrong Brennan sibling. She almost lost everything for Chloe.

As another tremor hit the tears fell down her face, her make up being ruined in the process all the hard work ruined. She screamed in frustration at herself at her stupid body for failing her for not managing to hold up on the one day she needed it too. Their wedding day.

"Chloe?" Aaron asked as he stepped into the room. He had heard the scream of frustration coming from the room.

"Go away." Chloe sighed in frustration as she sat down on the makeup chair.

"What's wrong? Look if you don't want to do this we can call it off…" Aaron spoke as he walked towards her.

"Aaron, shut up! I want this, I have wanted to marry Elly since I first laid my eyes on her, but my body doesn't want to give me one day! One stupid day is all I ask for, one day where I have no tremors, one day where I can walk down that stupid isle and marry the woman of my dreams. All I want is one day Aaron. One Day…" Chloe cried frustrated.

Aaron slowly wrapped his arms around Chloe and slowly rocked her. He didn't know what to say, he knew how hard it was for Chloe day to day, even if he didn't say anything he knew.

"Do you want me to get Elly?" He asked softly.

"No, she doesn't need to see me….. me… broken" Chloe cried.

"You are not broken Chloe…" a third voice said from behind the huddled siblings.

Chloe whipped her head around and shot up out of the chair almost knocking Aaron out when she heard the voice.

"What are you doing in here Elly? You can't see me like this…" Chloe panicked backing away.

Elly slowly walked forward towards the retreating Chloe, giving Aaron the look to leave the room.

"Babe, it's okay…" Elly started before getting cut off.

"No its not, I am a mess. My makeup is a mess, my body is a mess. I'm so sorry you don't deserve this, after everything you deserve the wedding you always dreamed of. This isn't it, I am so sorry Elly" Chloe cried as her body hit the wall, tears flowing down her face.

Elly hurried forward to her sobbing fiancé, sliding down the wall bring her into her and holding her, she held her as tight as she could. Slowly rocking her back and forward, trying her best not to cry herself. They had been through so much, she knew the Huntington's was getting worse but she didn't say anything, she didn't want to until Chloe did. She saw the love of her life slowly dying every day in front of her, putting on a brave face but she knew deep down how much it was effecting her. It was effecting her just as much but she couldn't let Chloe know that. She had to be brave for the both of them.

"Chloe Brennan, you are not a mess. You are a beautiful human being that I happen to be truly, madly and deeply in love with you. A beautiful human being that I am finally getting to marry today after everything we have been through. You are what I have waited for my whole life, I just had to kiss and marry a few frogs and deny my feeling for you but I managed to finally get my princess." Elly spoke softly into Chloe's hair.

Chloe cried even harder hearing just how much Elly loved her, she knew it already but every time Elly said the words out loud they meant even more to her. Elly kept softly kissing Chloe's head and whispering how much she loved Chloe to help calm her own.

"Stealing my wedding vows are we now?" Chloe sniffled softly with a small chuckle.

"Really you are using the exact words from the card you wrote me 10 years ago as your wedding vows?" Elly laughed.

Chloe slowly sat up and turned so she could look at Elly, she never got tired of her fiancé's beauty. Even in a room full of people Elly was always the most beautiful person in the room, her eyes always found her even when Elly was with Mark. It was always Elly never anyone else.

"Well I mean it didn't work then so I thought it would work now" Chloe smiled as she studied Elly's face.

"Babe, it worked on me then. I was just too scared and foolish to admit it" Elly said with a small smile as she looked Chloe in the eye.

"I am still saying it in my vows" Chloe spoke softly trying not to give away the rest of her vows.

"Well how about we get up off this floor and actually go get married so you can tell me the rest of your vows?" Elly asked as she cocked her head sideways flashing that smile she knew worked so well on Chloe.

"Are you sure you want to marry me even if I look like this?" Chloe asked timidly.

"I'd marry you no matter what Chloe Brennan" Elly whispered as she leant forward and kissed her fiancé softly.

The kiss was short and sweet and it was exactly what Chloe needed. No matter how the day had started she was dam sure she was going to make the rest of the day the best day of her life. The door suddenly swung open, prying the girls away from each other slowly. With everything going on they had forgotten there were family and friends waiting for them to make their way down the aisle.

"Don't mean to interrupt but we have a wedding to be getting on with." Mark spoke softly.

"Right, yes let's get on with that" Elly laughed as she stood up, slowly helping Chloe up making sure she had her balance.

"I'll see you at the end of the aisle. I will be the one in white" Elly winked kissing Chloe softly before making her way past Mark and out of the room.

Chloe laughed as she wiped the remaining tears she had around her eyes before looking at Mark, softly smiling at him. After everything they were still family and she was thankful that he was here today, she needed him.

"I'll give you 5 minutes, just got to go find Arron and then we will get you down that aisle" Mark spoke with a soft smile before closing the door.

Chloe turned slowly and looked at herself again in the mirror, holding a deep breath before sitting back down in her make up chair. Slowly letting the breath out, she took a makeup wipe and began trying to salvage what was left of her make up. Picking up her mascara brush, shaking slowly and began applying her make up.

Huntington's wasn't going to give her one day off even on her wedding day but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

Today was her day. It was their day.

The day they became Wife and Wife.

Chloe and Elly Brennan.

* * *

Please leave feedback. This is just the start there will be more ;)


End file.
